Fae: Beauxbatons to Hogwarts
by dinad2
Summary: This is Fae's story of how she came to attend Hogwarts. She started out at Beauxbatons and a series of event led her to leaving, join her in this story. Rating may change later on. please if you like the story and want to view it with illustrations see my profile for the link
1. Chapter 1

Beâuxbatons. Why did it have to be Beauxbâtons? I could have gone to another school but no, my father had to bring my mother's family into it. Every witch or wizard in my mother's family has always gone to Beauxbâtons so of course that means me too. This is all I could think about on the way to the school in the Pyrenees. Say what you will but Palace Beauxbâtons looks beautiful in the autumn sun.

Pale blue robes and a hat make up our uniform and mine seem a bit long for me but my father said I would grow in to them. Im led In to the hall and seated at a table with some other first years when a giant woman walks in to the room all the older students stand and we copy them. The woman walks over to a pedestal and motions for everyone to sit, after that she clears her throat and begins to speak.

"Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons, welcome to Beauxbâtons. I stand before you to welcome all the new first years to Beauxbâtons academy of magic, I am your headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime. The new students so also be informed of the school rules and why they should be be followed, the first rule is: you uniform should always be neat and tidy and you must always look your best while walking the halls of the academy. The second rule is that first year students are not permitted to ride one of the schools winged horses alone and under no circumstances are you to feed or ride the Abraxan horses. The third is..." I tuned out the rest as these rules were in the student handbook too along with the rule, don't lose your student handbook.

As she finished her speech we were assigned dorm rooms and led there by and older student, the girls dorms was in a completely different wing of the palace to the boys and just like the rest of Beauxbâtons the dorms were fancy. The beds were carved oak, four-poster, stained a honey colour with birds and nymphs flying through the wood and the cream sheets worked in contrast with the red drapes that hung from the posters and acted like curtains. The walls were a very pale blue, almost white and the carpet was green like grass, this whole room makes it feel like our beds were in a meadow./p

I walk over to the bed with my stuff near it and let my gray cat Fishsticks out of his cage and let him explore the room as a lot of the other girls seem to be doing with their pets. I start unpacking my things and moving them in to my trunk and desk after I'm done a call Fishsticks over and get ready for bed. I get in to bed missing my room before drifting into sleep.

Author note: I want feed back on this as I want to make my writing better. There will be punctuation mistakes but if anyone's up for being a beta reader let me know. I have moved this over from blogger where this story has illustrations that fill out the story a lot more. If you wish to see the story with illustrations please go and read this on:  
>. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fae chapter two

I have been a Beauxbâtons about two months now, my schedule is mostly charms and potions. I suck a potions, My stuff keeps blowing up that's why I like magical creatures studies and charms better and so does fish sticks, his fur stays cleaner that way.

I haven't really talked to anyone since I got here, it's my fault really talking to people iv just met makes me uncomfortable. One good thing that's come of it though is that everyone now sees me as a cool loner type that you see in cartoons! Actually I believe most of them think I'm an antisocial weirdo but I'm on a team maybe I will get a friend there, I'm on the equestrian care team. On this team we get to take care of the winged horses and get to know them, Charles likes me he's a big gray Granian they are meant to be really fast but I'm not allowed to ride the horses yet we don't do that till our second year.

Some of the boys in my charms class are a bit silly they tease most of the girls, only to reprimanded later. One boy named Peter we teasing me about my hair, because it can be really spiky at time even when I brush it the cowlicks won't go away. I think I need my hair cutting. Anyway Peter regretted teasing me when I teased him back about how short he was, he's the same age as me but I'm taller then him, most people are. He hasn't talked to me since.

I think another reason he doesn't talk to me is because Fishsticks clawed his face that one time, it was his own fault though he turned my cat purple and Fishsticks didn't like that one bit so he attacked. A result of that incident is that I'm no longer allowed to take Fishsticks to transfiguration class and I have to use one of the class birds instead.

Author note: This chapter is shorter then the rest in favor of a more detailed on next. Please leave your thoughts and review =3


	3. Chapter 3

Fea chapter three

It's now summer at Beauxbâtons and the ice sculptures in the dining hall have been removed. We have got our summer uniforms now and I don't like mine the skirts shorter then what our robes were and it also seems I have two stalkers this term.

Peter and Alexia have been following me around lately and whenever I stop and sit down they sit with me, where ever I sit for dinner they sit with me, whatever I may be doing they try and help me. It's really odd, Alexia might be helping because we are in the same club and I helped her calm her horse Lizzie down during that storm but I can't see any other reason then that. Peter on the other hand I can't see any reason at all. All he seems to do is tease me, he annoying and rude and yet he still follows me. It's creepy. I'm not alone anymore though.

You know what's weird? I didn't notice till she started hanging around me, Alexia's bed is right next to mine. How did I not notice that! Iv also found that she likes hugs, a lot. She hugs me all the time it's not that I don't like them but every time she see me, that's a bit much right?

Well now that these two are around its been a bit more exciting and I'm not feeling as nervous walking around school, Alexia actually likes playing video games back home and Peter loves animals. We have things to talk about now and I'm actually having fun I'm glad that they started talking to me I didn't feel lonely before but I think I would now if I lost them.

Alexia lives in the next town over so during the holidays shes going to come and stay over, but Peter can't really as he lives in the Netherlands. If he was going to come over he would have to stay for the whole holiday season.

It's approaching the end of the first year and Alexia decided to introduce me to a few other people in our school such as; Fleur Delacour, Marcus Avarcat and Stephanie Coal this led to some very awkward interactions. Fleur walked towards us "hello" she said is a sweet tone but all I could do was stand there, more then likely looking terrified. Peter nudged me and I squeaked in surprised. Fleur and the others stifled laughs trying not to be rude but I must have been beat red by this point, I started to back up but Alexia hugged me to stop me escaping from the situation and whispered to me "don't run away, you have to talk to people other then me and Peter at some point." I didn't like this at all I felt trapped, Iv always been told I'm shy but that's just not true I'm just allergic to awkward social situations. "Hi" I squeaked out, averting my eyes. My face was burning I could feel it and I could hear a little chuckling coming from in front of me "your shy aren't you?" I hear Fleur say, more then likely to me but I was to busy trying not to pass out from embarrassment. Nope didn't work.

AN: remember that if you go to my blogger you can read this story compleat with illustrations. Don't forget to review.


End file.
